King Kong
King Kong is a mighty, legendary ape who, in many ways, is a cultural icon and one of the first true giant monsters of cinema history, first debuting on the silver screen in the 1933 movie of the same name and later in subsequent sequels and remakes. He is arguably only rivaled by Godzilla in popularity and infamy though he is considerably smaller than most versions of Godzilla. Much like Godzilla, King Kong is not a true antagonist in most of his movies and can be seen as an early example of a tragic villain. King Kong was a member of a giant ape species called the Megaprimatus Kong and was the last of his kind, living on Skull Island, a place filled with murderous natives and dinosaurs. The Miracle Elite Storyline Best Friends: Ann Dorrow (Deceased), Terra, Ezekiel Zick, Romeo Conbolt, The Miracle Elite. Main Rivals: Gamera, Godzilla, Mothra, Main Enemies: Zilla, The Acolytes/Children of Pandora, The Return of Pandora King Kong debuts as a secondary character to here where he joins with multiple teams to bring down Red Skull, Cthulhu, The Mystery Club and The Children of Pandora. The Acolytes had beaten up King Kong and turned him to dark side. King Kong was prepared to kill Miracle Elite, The Fellowship, and Mockingjay Crusaders, staring with Kokoro. Raziel tried to save her. Kokoro confronts King Kong to remember his story. Terra singed the song of how he lost his love. King Kong discovered The Acolytes killed Ann Dorrow and destroyed his universe. He made friends and takes the heroes to Lovelace Mansion. King Kong thanked the Miracle elite and Fellowship for helping him fight Acolytes back. Now King Kong is an ally, friend, and possibly pet of the Miracle Elite and their allies. The Phantom's Apprentice King Kong returns helping Romeo and his half of Miracle Elite against The Necromancer Empire. He joins Thunder Syndicate and team up with with the major heroes such as Strong Bad, Squid Girl, Index, Sam and Max, and Gex the Gecko. A Wedding Downfall coming soon... Meister of War King Kong will meet his Rivals (Godzilla (2014) and Gamera), The P Team, Miracle Elite and others. He also wants to help fight all the villains they've encountered. King Kong sees Godzilla and Gamera as competitors of Multi-Universe. King Kong will once again team up with Zick and his crew. Although Kong liked Terra for helping him remember his former love since the Return of Pandora. Journey through the Mists TBA Yellow Submarine TBA Trouble in London King Kong is now a target to Phoenix Inc. in order to have hostages to make sure the Miracle Elite must summit their dire consequence for ever thwarting them all a time. King Kong was alone in the Jungle. Since King Kong got shot unnoticed, D'Composer tackled him to get him fight back. King Kong fell unconscious and was taken to Hellfire Factory. Allies, rivals, and enemies Allies: Ann Dorrow (Deceased), George, Lizzie, Ralph, the Miracle Elite, the Thunder Syndicate, Rivals: Godzillia, Gamera, Mothra, Enemies: Zilla, Pandora, Mai, Ty Lee, Delia York, King Sombra, Slender Man, Angel, Bernkastel, Ghostface, Lambdadelta, Sunny, Wrath, Zeref, Arakune, Beatrice, Black Lady, Cal Devens, Charlotte Barows, Diva, Dr. Supreme, Dune, Eriol Hiiragizawa, Erza Knightwalker, Fate Averruncus, Haku, Hanzō Urushihara, Haruna Niekawa, Hänsel, Gretel King Zinthos, Lune, Minatsuki Takami, Minene Uryuu, Mysterio, Nina Williams, Odin, Orcus, Overlord, Princess Devilotte, Princess Snow Kaguya, Prowler, Queen Nehelenia, Re'gish Wamik, Regina, Rez, Rosarita Cisneros, Rumia, Shingen Kishitani, Suigintou, Sunako Kirishiki, Tenshi Hinanawi, Thetis, Tulip Thanatos, Ultear Milkovich, Umehito Nekozawa, Virgilia, Yumiko Takagi, Mirai Trivia *King Kong and Godzilla will be resembles to NC vs. AVGN. They are both dangerous competitors since 1962 King Kong vs. Godzilla. Gallery Kong.jpg|Kong Animated Category:Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Non Humans Category:Animals Category:Mass Murderers Category:Tragic Villains Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Xenophobes Category:Serial Killers Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Scar Barers Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Giants Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Characters who don't talk Category:The Miracle Elite Category:The Thunder Syndicate members Category:Well Intentioned Villains Category:Unskilled but Strong characters Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Major Characters in Nightosphere's Most Wanted Category:Characters in Nightosphere's Most Wanted Category:Major Characters in The Miracle Elite Storyline Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Andy Serkis Category:Characters hailing from the King Kong Universe Category:Primates Category:Monsters